Revenge of the Chosen and Hazard
by BlackLatios562 at your command
Summary: Ash and Takato's friends literally leave them for dead and Ash ends up a Mew and in the Digital World.The Soveriens and Arceus combine the real and pokemon world.After several years Ash and Takato return to get revenge at the Ultimate Team Tournament.
1. Chapter 1:Left 4 Dead!

**Me:Hello once again,a new story... !?My brain keeps making new ideas okay!So anyway...I had this interesting idea,Ash getting betrayed stories are pretty popular and so are Takato getting betrayed stories,so why not combine them?This story takes place after Unova and during the Megidrimon vs Beelzemon battle,so classic Guilmon is deleted though that won't be for long.**

**Summary:Ash and Takato's respective friends betray them and,literally,leave them for dead and Ash ends up in the digital later,after 2 worlds gods combine the real and pokemon worlds together,Ash and Takato return to the real world to get their revenge on the ones who betrayed them in the new Digimon and Pokemon tournament.**

**So there you got it,interested?**

**Pikachu:So uh what shipping?**

**Guilmon:What's a shipping and can you eat it?**

**Me:A shipping is a pairing like Rukato shipping is TakatoXRika got it?**

**Guilmon:Yeah I think so.**

**Me:Anyway the shippings will be Dreamshipping,duh,and others if I decide to.**

**Pikachu:Of course there is dreamshipping.**

**Me:Oooo jealous?I can add Pikashipping.**

**Pikachu:*Nervously wags heart shape tail while blushing*Uhh.**

**Guilmon:What's Pikashipping and why is your face red Pikachu.**

**Me:Pikashipping is AshXPikachu and well she's that onto the story...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon or Digimon.**

**Key:**

"Hi" Talking

-Hi- Thoughts

"_Hi_" Pokespeech

(Hi) Telepathy

**"Hi"** Hazardvice/Lightningvice Talking

**-Hi- **Hazardvice/Lightningvice Thinking

**Hi** Dikedex info(Pokemon and Digimon pokedex)

HI Digimodify card or attack being commanded by a trainer or shouted by a pokemon or digimon and a digimon/pokemon shouting out digivolution phrase.

Chapter 1:Left 4 Dead,and Tornament begins.

**(A/n Get the joke?...I know horrible joke but funny still)**

-Pokemon World-

Ash was falling down the cliff near Pallet did he end up falling?Well it started when Pikachu was pokenapped by Jessie,James,and ,in an act of stupidity,didn't notice that Team Rocket's balloon was flying over a had Snivy attack balloon,causing Team Rocket to go blasting of and Pikachu to plumet down the quickly threw off his pokeball belt and jumped to threw Pikachu back to safety and fell down the he was about to hit the bottom he heard Pikachu and Snivy shouting to him and cheering?He hit the bottom and everything went was really surprised when he woke was that Pikachu,Snivy,and...Mew were standing over stood up and found that he was the same height as Mew,who was standing in front of him.

"Mew?What happened?And why are you guys the same height as me?" Ash asked confused."And where are my friends?"Mew looked at Ash sadly.

"_In order,you fell and died so I brought you back as a Mew and...you're friends,they arn't your friends,they were glad when you d-died and even tried to take your pokemon.I-I got rid of them when they tried_." Mew sobbed."_I'm sorry Ash_." Ash couldn't believe it,after all he did for his 'friends' they betrayed him.

-Now I can't even be a trainer- Ash thought hurt.

"_Actually you 're a Mew,you can transform_." Mew said shocking Ash,who forgot that Mew was a psychic temporally.

"How can I transform?" Ash asked.

"You just think about transforming into your human form and then walla your 'human'." Mew explained and the black Mew,with blood red eyes,in front of her transformed into his old was still the same as he was before he died except his eyes were now blood red like his Mew walked over to his pokeball belt and put it back returned Snivy and Pikachu hopped on his turned towards Mew and was shocked to find her tapping one of his empty dissapeared in a flash of red light and the pokeball dinged immediatly signifying that Mew was appeared in a flash of white light and looked towards her new trainer with a happy look on her wasn't surprised that Mew's new pokeball didn't dissapear because he sent all but Snivy and Pikachu to Oak' kept Snivy on him just incase Team Rocket took Pikachu so he could get Pikachu back using Snivy.

"Mew can you take me to Proffeser Oak's Lab in Pallet Town?" Ash asked his new pokemon trying not to sound surprised.

"_Of course Ash!_" Mew said happily and a flash later Ash was at Proffeser Oak's,though what he saw angered him and the two Pokemon out with him.

"Proffeser!Give me Ash's pokemon,he's dead!" Gary demanded shocking Proffeser Oak.

"Oh really I'm dead,how about you check again,traitors!" Ash shouted as he walked out of the door way he was in,shocking everyone who was at the cliff.

"B-but you fell!" Misty shouted.

"Yeah I fell,but Mew here was kind enough to bring me back to life." Ash sneered."Oh Proffeser I'd like to take all my pokemon." Ash said.

"Right...I actually been working on a new device...it's called the poketector it lets a trainer have and store all their pokemon on also has a built in capture and pokedex functions,here" Oak handed a red arm mounted had a few black buttons and a screen."It already has all your pokemon since I was planning on giving it to you when you got here."

"Thank you proffeser" Ash said and then turned to Mew."Let's go Mew." Mew nodded and they were gone in a flash.

-A Day Later-

Ash had really good timing because he had told Mew to teleport right when Mew had been called to a legendary meeting so they ended up in the Hall of the legendaries found out what happened to Ash they were looked like they wanted to rip of Ash's 'friends' apart,but Arceus decide that Ash should catch the legendaries,then go to the Digital World to train for his agreed and caught the legendaries then had Arceus teleport him to the Digital World.

-Digital World-With Takato-

Takato could only watch in horror as Megidrimon/Guilmon was deleted in front of him by,non other than his own 'friends'.

"G-guilmon!" Takato shouted in horror.

(Don't worry Master Takato,I shall be back) Megidrimon spoke telepathicly as the last of him sobbed,Beelzemon looked on with pity,which turned to fear when he noticed Rika pointing towards Takato and Renamon charging Diamond Storm.

"Takato!" Beelzemon shouted and jumped in front of the attack though he was knocked back into Takato knocking Takato picked up the unconsious tamer and ran.

"Go ridance monsters" Rika shouted.

-Later-

Takato woke up in a cave with Impmon standing near the door way.

"Impmon?" Takato said.

"Takato your awake!" Impmon shouted.

-Later-

After Impmon apologized to Takato for what he did,the duo went and explored the Digital World and found Ash,Pikachu,and Mew.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the digital world?" Takato asked.

"I am Ash Ketchum,this Pikachu and Mew,and I'm in the Digital World because I was betrayed by my friends." Ash explained to Takato what happened to him and Takato explained what happened to himself.

"Looks like we got similar goals,revenge" Ash said with a smile and Takato of Ash's pokeballs opened releasing Arceus.

"_I have a...wait_(I have a suggestion,how about I talk to this worlds rulers and we combine the real world and the Pokemon make it so,in a few years,there is a pokemon and digimon tornament,that is a tag you can work together and get revenge on all of your 'friends' at once.) Arceus suggested and both tamer and trainer agreed.

-3 Years Later-

It was time for the tornament and Ash and Takato had 's outfit consisted of a black and blood red version of the aura gaurdian out Takato's outfit consisted of a black long sleeve shirt with a blood red hazard had blood red also had an open black jacket with a blood red hazard symbol on the biggest change to both of them was that they both had digivices strapped to their left arms.

**(A/n Hazardvice for Takato,Lightningvice for my PokeDigi story for the Lightningvice replaced Ash's poketector.)**

Ash let out Mew and told her to teleport them to Arzuln City,which is the location of the Ultimate Team they got there they were on the edge of a forest near the pokecenter so Ash could return Mew and no one would see Ash returned Mew they walked into the pokecenter,BlackGuilmon walking behind Takakto and Pikachu on Ash's they entered they walked up to the Nurse Joy at the counter and Ash was thankful that Brock wasn't there with him 'cause he didn't want to deal with 'love mode' Brock.

"We would like to register for the tournament" Ash said to the Nurse Joy.

"Of course I just need to see your Digivice or Pokedex" The Nurse said and Ash and Takato handed her their respective digivices,much to the confusion of the nurse.A few minutes later she handed them back."You're all set now I just need you to come up with a team name."

"Team AuraHazard" Ash and Takato said at the same time and the nurse typed on her computer.

"Okay you're all are your room keys,the first round match up will be revealed in an hour." The nurse said and Takato and Ash nodded.

-An Hour Later-

"The first round match ups will now be revealed!" The announcer shouted." The first match will be Team AuraHazard vs Team AquaFox will bwgin of each team please report to the stadium!"

"Alright here we go!First we have Team AuraHazard consisting of Ash Ketchum and Takato Matsuki!" The ref shouted as Takato and Ash entered the arena much to the shock of their respective noticed that Misty and Rika were not in the addiance.

-I thought he was dead- Was going through the minds of Ash and Takato's 'friends'.

"And we have Team AquaFox,which consists of Misty Waterflower and Rika Nonaka!" The ref shouted as Misty and Rika walked into the arena horrofied by their opponents.

"G-go Renamon/Starmie!" AquaFox shouted as Renamon jumped from Rika's side and Misty sent out her purple water type.

"Go Zapdos!" Ash shouted and the electric legendary bird appeared on the feild in a flash of electricity,shocking everybody except Takato.

(You called _Master_ Ash) Zapdos said to everyone telepathicly shocking everyone.

"Go BlackGuilmon!" Takato shouted and BlackGuilmon rushed onto the feild.

"Okay the rules are _no_ deleting or killing any thing else substitutions!" The ref stated and the battle started.

"Digimodify!WARP DIGIVOLUTION Activate!" Takato shouted slashing the card through the Hazardvice and Guilmon glowed a blood red light.

"BLACKGUILMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOOOO...MEGIDRIMON!" BlackGuilmon shouted and changed to the evil dragon,Megidrimon.

"A-and Team AuraHazard's Takato w-warp d-digivolves his d-digimon in t-to M-m-megidrimon!" The ref shouted scared of the dragon.

"Finish this quickly Megidrimon/Zapdos!MEGGIDO NOVA/THUNDER BALL!" Takato and Ash commanded at once and their respective creatures glowed,yellow for zapdos and red for Megidrimon,and condensed all the glow into a ball and fired it at the enemy creatures,knocking them out.

"Renamon and Starmie are unable to battle!The winner is Team AuraHazard!" The ref shouted as Takato and Ash walk off the feild looking forward to the next round.

TO BE CONTNUED...

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2:To the Finals and Beyond!

**Me:Hello everyone!I is back and ready to write/type anyway last time Ash and Takato were left 4 dead and Guilmon died and was brought back as chap may have an explanation for last chap had a lot of mistakes in grammar and spelling because my computer messed up something.**

**Reviews-**

** .one:For the spelling errors,those came from my computer messing I think at some point last chap I said that Arceus suggested that Ash catch **_**all**_** the legendaries and also all legendaries in this story can speak telepathically. As for Rika,she saw Takato as a monster because of what he did to Guilmon which really wasn't his for Gary he just wanted Ash's pokemon and completely ignored the fact that Mew came out of the cliff with a Black Mew that could really only be Ash,since it had Ash's for the review. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon or digimon.**

**Key:**

"Hi" Talking

-Hi- Thoughts

"_Hi_" Pokespeech

(Hi) Telepathy

**"Hi"** Hazardvice/Lightningvice Talking

**-Hi- **Hazardvice/Lightningvice Thinking

**Hi** Dikedex info(Pokemon and Digimon pokedex)

HI Digimodify card or attack being commanded by a trainer or shouted by a pokemon or digimon and a digimon/pokemon shouting out digivolution phrase.

"_**HI**_" A human shouting and/or putting a lot of stress on the word.

Chapter 2:To the Finals.

-Later-

"The round 2 match between Team AuraHazard and Team DragonBunny will begin shortly!" The announcer shouted.

"Alright here we go!First we have Team AuraHazard consisting of Ash Ketchum and Takato Matsuki!" The ref shouted as Takato and Ash entered the arena,smirking confiedently."And we have Team DragonBunny,which consists of Iris Ryu and Henry Wong!" The ref shouted and Iris and Henry walked out,nervous at seeing their former friends' smirks."The rules are the same as round 1,begin!" Takato got a devious smirk.

"Hey Ash I think a certain fire bird would like to say 'hi' to these guys,what do you think?" Takato asked loudly.

"Oh yes I think he would" Ash said catching on.

"Right!Zhumon realize!" Takato shouted and a mini,single wing set,3 digicore, Zhuqiaomon appeared.

**(A/n Okay for more detailed descripiton read my 'Master of the Hazard' I know realize is a data squad term but I thought it would last thing Iris's last name,I checked the wiki and it didn't say so I just used the japanese word for Dragon.)**

"What is that thing?" Henry asked as he took out his D-ark and scanned the bird in front of him.

**Zhumon,rookie level,Virus type 's attacks are Ember,Bird Fire,and Baby is the rookie level of Zhuqiaomon.**

"What!?Zhuqiaomon!?" Henry screamed.

"Oh yeah!Digimodify!WARP DIGIVOLUTION Activate!" Takato shouted and Zhumon glowed.

"ZHUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOOO...ZHUQIAOMON!" In Zhumon's place was the giant phinox Zhuqiaomon.

"Crap!" Iris and Henry.

"Uh...Mo..men..tai?" Terriermon said nervously.

"Go T-terriermon/Dragonite!" Iris and Henry shouted nervousness in their voices and their respective creatures were on the feild.

"How 'bout I introduce you to Riamon?" Ash asked and Pikachu hopped onto the feild from Ash's shoulder."Digimodify!DIGIVOLUTION Activate!" Ash shouted and slashed a card through his Lightningvice and Pikachu glowed.

"PIKACHU DIGIVOLVE TOOO...RIAMON!" Pikachu shouted as he became the same height as Ash and had armor like Raikou's also had Zapdos wings and Riakou mask and had a Pikachu tail at the end of a Riachu tail and also a lightning bolt shaped sword with a purple hilt.

**(A/n Read 'PokeDigi Worlds Combine' for more detailed description.)**

"What is this?Ash's Pikachu just Digivolved!" The ref shouted,"How is this possible?"

"It's possible because Pikachu is a digimon/pokemon hybrid" Ash revealed.

"Digimodify!MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION Activate!" Henry shouted and Terriermon glowed.

"TERRIERMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOO...RAPIDMON!" Terriermon was replaced by a robotic elf like bunny.

"Finish this quickly Riamon/Zhuqiaomon ELECTRIC STORM/BLAZING NOVA!" Riamon glowed with electricity before firing a ball of electricity into the ball started firing bolts of lightning at Rapidmon and Dragonite.A lot of them hit Dragonite knocking it this was happening Zhuqiaomon had fired a _huge_ burst of fire at Rapidmon knocking him out and back to Terriermon form.

"Terriermon and Dragonite are unable to battle!The winner is Team AuraHazard!" The ref shouted as Riamon and Zhuqiaomon de-digivolved and went to their respective master's shoulder as they walked out of the arena,once again looking forward to the next round.

-The Next Day-**(A/n Ash and Takato are main characters so only their battles will be written unless it's important.)**

"The third round match between Team AuraHazard and Team GymLegend will begin shortly!" The announcer shouted.

"Here we go!First we have Team AuraHazard consisting of Takato Matsuki and Ash Ketchum!" The ref shouted as Ash and Takato walked into the arena.

(Remember Takato you use BG and I use Moltres,okay?) Ash asked telepathicly,still thankful that Mew helped him master his Mew abilities.

-Right- Takato thought knowing that the human turned Mew would hear.

"And we have Team GymLegend consisting of Cilan Kusa and Ryo Akiyama!" The ref shouted as Cilan and Ryo walked into the arena."This will be a 1 on 1,no deleting or killing,first team to run out of pokemon loses,begin!" The ref shouted.

"Go Cyberdramon/Simisage!" The two traitors shouted and their creatures appeared/flew on the field.

"Go BlackGuilmon!" Takato grinned remembering what Ash did for him,well Arceus did for him.

-Flashback-

After Arceus had told them of the tournament,Ash requested that Arceus bring Guilmon back which Arceus did do though since Guilmon was in a corrupt evolution when he died he was brought back as a dark version of Guilmon, was just like Guilmon in personality,in fact if you couldn't see BlackGuilmon you would think Guilmon was talking to you.

-End Flashback-

"Alrighty Takatomon!" BGuilmon cheered as he rushed on the field causing everyone to sweat-drop.

"Go Moltres!" Ash shouted and a burst of fire erupted from the Lightningvice and formed into the firey legendary bird.

(Alright!) Moltres cheered causing everyone to sweat-drop again.

-Why does Moltres have to be so childish now that I caught him?He sure wasn't childish when he was trying to burn me during that Shamuti incident!- Ash thought bitterly.

"Moltres finish Simisage quickly!BLAZING BALL!" Ash commanded and Moltres glowed a firey firey energy condensed into a ball which was fired at firey ball was moving so fast that Simisage couldn't dodge and was knocked out.

"Simisage is unable to..." The ref started but was interrupted by Takato.

"Digimodify!WARP DIGIVOLUTION Activate!" Takato shouted.

"BLACKGUILMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOOOO...MEGIDRIMON!" Guilmon was replaced by the 'evil' dragon,Megidrimon.

"Megidrimon!MEGGIDO BLAZER!" Takato commanded and Megidrimon fired a ring of fire Cyberdramon keeping him from Megidrimon fired a huge stream of fire at Cyberdramon,knocking him out and to Mondromon form.

"Simisage _and_ Cyberdramon are unable to battle Ash and Takato are the winners.

-Days Later-

**(A/n Waist of time to write all the rounds Ash and Takato win the tournament easily each round was against a pair of their former doesn't use Mew at all during the tournament!Also here-**

**Round 4-Team AuraHazard vs Team RoboticGrace-**

**Team AuraHazard-Takato and Ash**

**Team RoboticGrace-Max and Kazu**

**3 and 1 on 3 and 1-**

**Ash-Jirachi,Ho-oh,Riamon Takato-Megidrimon**

**Max-Gardivoir,Sceptile,Mightyena Kazu-Andromon**

**Results-**

**Ash-all still able to battle Takato-Still able to battle**

**Max-all unable to battle Kazu-Unable to battle**

**Winner-Team AuraHazard**

**Round 5-Team AuraHazard vs Team MarineVolcano-**

**Team AuraHazard-Takato and Ash**

**Team MarineVolcano- Kenta and May**

**3 on 1 and 3 on 1-**

**Ash-Manaphy,Raimon,Mewtwo Takato-LadyDevimon**

**May-Blaziken,Snorlax,Skitty Kenta-MarineAngemon**

**Results-**

**Ash-all still able to battle Takato-Still able to battle**

**May-all unable to battle Kenta-Unable to battle**

**One last thing I have run out of creative team names.)**

"The final between Team AuraHazard and Team LionStreak will begin shortly!" The announcer shouted.

"Okay here we go!First we have the destructive,unbeatable,Team AuraHazard!" The ref shouted as Takato and Ash walked onto the feild.

"And we have the almost as unbeatable Team LionStreak!" The ref shouted as Gary and Jeri walked onto the feild.

"This will be a 1 on 1 to finish things off!The reason for this is to really test your team work by making you fight with the old threat of lost when you lose one creature!As always no killing!Begin!" The ref shouted.

"Go Umbreon/Leomon!" Jeri and Gary shouted and their respective creatures took to the sighed remembering when BGuilmon was brought back so was Leomon.

"How 'bout a blast from the past?!Go Beelzemon!" Takato shouted and the demon lord of gluttony appeared in a flash from the Hazardvice.

"Bout time yah let me out Gogglehead!" Beelzemon groaned,then he was Leomon and grinned,then he remembered he can't re-delete Leomon and sighed.

"B-b-beelzemon!" Jeri shouted scared.

"Oh trust me you have much more to worry about!Go Arceus!" Ash shouted as the god pokemon appeared.

"Oh come on Ash!" Gary shouted.

"JUDGEMENT!" Ash commanded and Arceus glowed white condensed into a ball which fire a blast at Umbreon,knocking it out.

"Umbreon is unable to battle!" The ref said quickly since the refs were always being interrupted.

"Digimodify!MODE CHANGE Activate!" Takato shouted and Beelzemon glowed.

"BEELZEMON MODE CHANGE TOOO...BEELZEMON BLAST MODE!" Beelzemon shouted as he grew purple-ish-black wings and his right(?) arm became a large blaster.

"Now!CHAOS FLARE!" Takato commanded and BeelzemonBM fired a destructive wave,after drawing a pentagon if front of him,at Leomon,knocking out and to Elecmon form.

"Leomon is unable to battle!The winner of the Ultimate Team Tournament is _**TEAM AURAHAZARD**_!" The ref shouted and Ash and Takato smiled as the audience roared with cheering.

-Later-

Ash and Takato were 'celebrating',though they really just used that as an excuse to get away from the fans, specifically and Takato were just chatting in their room when someone banged on the door and Ash and Takato's 'friends' came rushed up to them and grabbed Ash and Takato's digivices and partners,Terriermon's training grips card trick for BGuilmon.

"Now for sending our pokemon to the hospital and seriously injuring our digimon,we are going to take your pokemon and digimon...forever!" They shouted and were about to leave when they were outlined by red light and floated over to Ash.

"You _**TRAITORS**_ will not take our friends!" Ash shouted.

-And definitely not Mew- Ash thought before he glowed black and changed shape to his real form,his black Mew form.

"Wha?!" Ash and Takato's former friends shouted.

(Yeah I'm a BlackMew,have been since _you betrayed me_!) Ash shouted telepathicly.(Now give me and Takato back our,oh wait,give Takato back his digivice) Ash grinned as his digivice shrunk down to a size that would fit his current form and then floated over to Ash's left arm,since it fell out of Misty's hands,thanks to Ash's psychic.(You see,when I change to a different form my digivice also changes,even if it isn't on me.) Ash explained before ripping Takato's digivice out of Ryo's hands and gave it to then noticed that Suzie wasn't there.(Hey where's your little sis,Henrwy?) Ash teasingly asked,knowing about all of Takato's 'friends' because he,with premission,read Takato's mind for info about his friends and gave him some info about his own.

"She didn't come..." Henry started before Ash started laughing like mad.

(She didn't come cause she _hates_ you for what you did to Takato,ahahahahahah!) Ash shouted while laughing like mad.

"Yeah...I don't get it Takato is a mon..." Henry started before Ash teleported him and the other traitors out and he let out Mew and then broke the training grips on BGuilmon.

(Oh quick thing tell anybody I'm a BlackMew and they won't believe you thanks to Arceus and the Soveriegn) Ash said to the traitors via long distance telepathy,though only Takato,Mew,and the traitors heard what Ash ,seeing how mad her trainer was at the Takato monster comment,quickly rushed to Ash and snuggled up to him,he had sat down on a chair.

"Thanks Mew" Ash sighed.

"_You're welcome_" She said before nuzzling Ash's smiled at the sight of his 'brother' and his pokemon.

"So Ash what now?" Takato asked.

(Hm,maybe we can compete in the leagues and crush any of those traitors that enter.I heard that the leagues are now tag team tournaments as well.) Ash said to his 'brother'.

"Nice idea,but what region?" Takato asked.

(Well I checked Max's mind before I got rid of them and he and the traitors plan on taking on the Unova league.) Ash said with a devious smirk.

"Well lets head out" Takato said.

(Okay!) Ash said and a flash of black light later Ash,Takato,and their creatures were of to Unova.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Me:There we go!**

**Next time it's off to Unova-**

**Now for Takato's team.**

**Takato-**

**BlackGuilmon-**

**Species-Digimon**

**Level-Rookie**

**Type-Reptile**

**Attribute-Virus**

**Family-Dragon's Roar**

**Prior Form(s)-BlackGigimon**

**Attacks-**

**Rock Crusher- A deadly slash attack accompanied by a dark thrash of energy**

**Virus Breath-Blasts out a virus-infected blast from his mouth**

**Pyro Grenade-Resembles Guilmon's "Pyro Sphere" attack only with a dark purple sphere**

**Impmon-(He digivolved before the finals,then went into the Hazardvice.)**

**Species-Digimon**

**Level-Rookie**

**Type-Mini Devil Digimon**

**Attribute-Virus**

**Family-Nightmare Soldiers**

**Prior Form(s)-Yaamon**

**Attacks-**

**Infernal Funnel-Summons elementals of flame and ice.**

**Badda-Boom-Attacks the opponent with flames of darkness.**

**Pillar of Fire-Creates blue and red fire balls in both hands, puts them together then throws the fireball to create a firewall.**

**Machine Gun-Strike with small continuous kicks.**

**Dark Song-Scream to lure the enemy to death.**

**Night of Blizzards-Attack the enemy using a dark blizzard.**

**Zhumon-**

**Species-Digimon**

**Level-Rookie**

**Type-Little Phinox**

**Attribute-Virus**

**Family-Mini Soveriegn**

**Attacks-**

**Ember-Fires multiple small fires from mouth**

**Bird Fire-Body encased in fire and flys into target**

**Baby Phinox-Body encased in fire and this fire becomes a small phinox made of fire which flys at the oppenent**

**BlackGatomon-**

**Species-Digimon**

**Level-Champion**

**Type-Demon Beast**

**Attribute-Virus**

**Family:Nightmare Soldiers**

**Prior Form(s):BlackSalamon**

**Attacks-**

**Lightning Paw-Quickly punches an enemy**

**Viral Paw:Paw is consumed in dark energy and then hits foe**

**Cat's Eyes:Hypnotizes an enemy with its eyes**

**Please note that this is not listing the new attacks that Ash and Takato made up for their creatures,such as Meggido Blazer.**


End file.
